


The Seven Meet Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus and Bones crossover. What more do you want?





	The Seven Meet Bones

**Annabeth loves this show, it's called Bones and she got a job application to actually work at the Jeffersonian with Dr. Temprence Brennen.** "Percy, Percy, Percy!!!!" She ran into the room holding a sheet of paper. The son of Poseidon looked at her with a very confused expression on his face. "I got the job!!" She exclaimed. Percy got up and hugged his girlfriend. " Congrats, Wise Girl!" said Percy. ~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~ "Alright, what do we have here." Dr. Temperance Brennan said. Then, noticing Annabeth, she said," You must be the new intern. Very well than. I think I am going to like you." Annabeth beamed. This was a once in a life time job and Temperance Brennan just said she will like her. All of a sudden, a man came up the steps with a girl no older than Annabeth in tow. "Annabeth, this is Dr. Lance Sweets and your fellow intern, Alex Carson." Annabeth smiled at them and Alex went over to her and started a conversation with her. After a little Annabeth learned that she was also a demigod, daughter of Apollo, and that she was Sweet's girlfriend. They got each other's phone numbers and Alex showed Annabeth the rest of the camp. When Annabeth got home, she remembered about a Christmas party they were going to host. " Hey Piper, can I invite one of my new friends?" Annabeth asked her friend. " Ya sure! We love new people. Is she a demigod?" Was her response. Annabeth explained that Alex was a daughter of Apollo.


End file.
